User talk:Heparin
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Muv-Luv Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Sup bro, When you have some time feel go ahead and delete the headchomp page, I derped and didn't notice the chomp page and renamed Headchomp to H, sorry bout that. Main Page Hi! My name is Lexi and I'm from the Wikia Community Development Team. I love this wiki and you guys are doing a fantastic job. Since Muv-Luv is going to be an anime soon, you guys can expect to get a lot more visitors, which is great! I think it would be ideal to prepare for the new attention the wiki will get by giving it a bit of a makeover. I've worked on many manga/anime wikis in the past like Fractale and Ouran High School Host Club. I'd love the chance to help this one out to be as good as it can get, with a new skin, more colorful main page and news/twitter/blog feeds as well as a poll. Does that sound good to you? LexiLexi 21:44, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Please Respond. Next time you're around, could you possibly add some admins to the Wiki to make certain things more autonomous? Great, thanks. AgroTC 01:38, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Undo Please, if you happen to find the time, kindly undo the horrendous damage that miss LexiLexi has done to the wiki, and appoint some more admins in case something like this happens again. Also, please ban LexiLexi from editing this wiki if you can. Thanks for everything. Blood-1 02:07, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Changes Hi! I apologize if the changes made weren't to your liking. I would be happy to get the input of the community and work with you guys in whatever way you thought would be best. LexiLexi 18:11, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Main Page Hi! I saw your comment on my talk page from 2 weeks ago. I'm sorry I didn't get back to you sooner. I appreciate you being open to some main page changes and I want to make sure I work with you and the community to do something that highlights the great new Muv Luv Total Eclipse coming out, but also keeps the community happy. I'm sorry if this was upsetting to the community- that was obviously never my intention. Do you have any specific suggestions? Unfortunately I don't think the skin/color scheme can be changed for specific pages, so I understand that a color scheme that only works with one part of the franchise might be problematic for the main page :) Just let me know what you were thinking of so we can highlight the cool new stuff and still keep the community happy and editing. Hope to hear back from you. LexiLexi (talk) 23:15, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks, that's very helpful of you. I'd be happy to do a sandbox. Do you have any preferences for color schemes or images you'd like to have? LexiLexi (talk) 17:09, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Help Hi! So, I think there is a different Com Dev expert who can help you out and create the sandbox. If you want to talk about the sandbox, it would be a good idea to put a request here. JoePlay will be happy to help you. Thanks! LexiLexi (talk) 23:25, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Request for help Hi Heparin. I approved your request, and I'm here to follow up with you. I'm not exactly sure what you mean by "installing a sandbox" so please elaborate, and I'll be happy to help. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 19:14, July 31, 2012 (UTC) :Such a page exists on every wiki by default, called Sandbox. For this wiki, it's located at Muv-Luv Wiki:Sandbox. Feel free to delete and replace the default text and begin testing things. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 22:35, August 1, 2012 (UTC)